Jett Armin
Jett Armin is a 19-year-old Human 0.4. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Jett Edward Armin was born on January 1 to Irene and Calum Armin in Sydney, Australia. Irene was a famous Australian model, and Calum was a drummer in a famous rock band. Jett grew up traveling all around the world with his parents, seeing new sights almost every day. He never really had a normal childhood, always going from place to place, with papparazzi bombarding his parents' every move. Irene and Calum soon decided that this shouldn't be the life that Jett had to live, and when Jett was just 3, he was sent off to live with his rich grandparents, Candie and Ashton Armin. Jett's grandmother adored Jett, and spoiled him with everything you could possibly think of. His grandfather taught Jett how to fish, play basketball, and many other things. One thing that stuck with Jett his entire life was the drum lessons his grandfather gave him. Jett's grandfather was the one who had taught Jett's father. Ashton loved to drum and wanted Jett to be just like his father. By the time Jett was in kindergarten, Ashton had Jett working the drums like mad, having Jett practice every day for at least an hour. Despite the fact that he was being forced, Jett loved to play. Jett would always get in trouble in class because he was drumming his pens on his desk, or tapping his foot to the tune of a popular song. Jett didn't make many friends in elementary school, but when he joined middle school, Jett made three of his closest friends. Devin Hausner, a fellow sixth grader, Mark Vargas, a seventh grader, and Elizabeth Ootori, another seventh grader. They all met one day in music class when they were assigned a project to write a song about their country then perform during the next school assembly. Jett was the one who had the idea to make a parody song about all the bad things in Australia. That was indeed what they did, and getting in major trouble in the process. They all landed themselves in detention for it, but they all agreed that they did sound very good together. The group started to hang out more and more, and two years after the group had met, they had formed a band. Devin was the lead vocals and played guitar, Mark played keyboard, Elizabeth player bass guitar, and Jett played drums. They started doing covers on YouTube and pretty soon, they had a large following of fans. Just a year after the band was formed, when Jett was only in tenth grade, the band had a record deal. They were a major hit all over the world, and their manager wanted them to do a world tour. Jett asked his grandparents about this, and they agreed whole-heartedly, saying that Jett needed to follow his dreams. Jett and the others were each hired a tutor for the road, and in the summer while Jett was just 16, his band went on tour. They were becoming bigger and bigger every second, and everyone loved their music. The band was constantly traveling and recording new music, but Jett was never too busy to not visit his grandparents. Jett loved them very deeply and credited them for helping himself become famous. One day, almost three years into their fame, Jett and his band were in San Francisco, drinking at a bar. Little did they know that a crazed fan was watching them and had slipped a drug into Jett's drink, which would make it easier for the fan to kidnap Jett and "keep him". Jett took a few sips of his drink, and in an instant he was out like a light. The band members were deeply converned for Jett, but soon the upgrade hit, making everyone in the room freeze. When Jett woke up, he was in a field, somewhere in Los Angeles. Jett had no idea where he was, but in the distance, he saw the crazed fan who had tried to kidnap him. Jett didn't want to talk to her, but he desperately needed answers. The fan explained to Jett what had happened, and that Jett was an 0.4. Jett was furious that he had lost everything he had loved. His fame, his friends, and his grandparents. Jett ended up punching the fan in the midst of his fury. He's now trying to find his way through Los Angeles, where he had woke up after the upgrade, to find other 0.4. Personality Jett was always a fun loving guy who was always joking around, but after the upgrade hit and Jett lost everything, he became rather bitter and a bit rude. He's very snarky and has a bit of an anger issue, which Jett knows will be an issue after he finds other 0.4. The only thing that can calm Jett is playing the drums, which Jett can't seem to find. He's thinking about breaking into a music store store to find a drum set. Despite the fact that Jett is bitter, he can still open himself up to other people and show them his old sweet side. Appearance Jett has curly blonde-ish brown hair with big, hazel eyes. He owns a pair of reading glasses because he is near sighted. Jett has tan skin and a great smile with dimples to match. His height is exactly 6 foot. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *The 0.4 Abilities/Traits *Jett is a Human 0.4. *Jett can't be near technology. *Jett doesn't trust the 1.0. *Jett is very bitter. *Jett can play drums. *Everything Jett cureently owns has been stolen. *Jett is near sighted. *Jett was famous before the upgrade. *Jett used to be in a band. *Jett loves music. *Jett can be calmed down by music. *Jett's family is very rich. *Jett is Australian. Gallery 0a5d3d78e614af4514634ebff215bf35.jpg 9fd4f58ddc9ffbcf89422becce24cb99.jpg 19e2180118d64d922bd9ca245a9c17c6.jpg 506877.jpg 8116647-256-k620083.jpg 8140594-256-k435522.jpg 13823908-256-k170579.jpg Ash-ashton-irwin-35200508-768-1024.jpg ash-ashton-irwin-35346612-600-800.jpg Ashton_irwin_thumbs_up.jpg ashton-irwin.jpg tumblr_inline_mrweqrsKxP1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_n1g8gf2hvh1rq8863.jpg tumblr_inline_n3ych4gkWv1s4fgri.jpg tumblr_inline_n4yfjxLk5U1qgp297.jpg tumblr_inline_n6bi5g98h01rg9u4e.jpg tumblr_mun676D9SX1sfa28io1_250.jpg tumblr_mv3wcriKHi1serjigo1_500-4037.jpg tumblr_mvsqjlaRpB1qzz6z6o1_250.jpg tumblr_static_a0f572d56e7e987e28c154fc5a7ffe76.jpeg Category:Austalian Category:Male Category:Nineteen Category:Teenagers Category:Human 0.4 Category:LivvyLove17